onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Nobody Taught Us To Quit
"Nobody Taught Us to Quit" '''is the fifth episode of the eighth season of One Tree Hill and the 157th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on October 12, 2010. As Clay is discharged from the hospital, Nathan contemplates walking away from the NBA. Meanwhile, Brooke and Victoria disagree on how to handle the company's financial problems, and Chase discovers a secret about Alex. Synopsis Plot Memorable Quotes :"Dear Lucas, Well, I've been volunteering at a Crisis Center for a couple of weeks now. I'm struck by the number of people who are struggling in this world. And as much as that saddens me, I'm also humbled by their strength and the courage they display in the face of their struggles." ::Haley James Scott letter to Lucas Scott :"Besides that glove belongs on the hand of someone who loves the game. Me, I used to stand out in right field and chase butterflies. Trust me, the glove respects what I'm doing here." :"I'm sure it does. Probably doesn't respect that you brought it here in a purse though." :"That's a man bag." :"If that's your story." ::Julian Baker and Nathan Scott :"Ugh!" :"I thought you weren't coming." :"Under the bridge" Really?" :"What? We always came here." :"You and Peyton always came here. I was tutor girl. I wasn't cool "hangout under the bridge" girl. I've been searching under every damn bridge in Tree Hill. The homeless love me by now." :"Sorry. I turned my phone off." :"We can talk now, Brooke Davis. Crisis Intervention. How can I help you?" :"So, I told my mom I'm selling the company... And she yelled at me." :"Your mom always yells at you." :"Not like this. She was really upset... Like, 'no going back' upset." :"Brooke, if your mom hadn't made the choices that she made in the first place, she wouldn't be going to prison, and you wouldn't have to sell your company. This is all her own fault." :"I know you're right. It's just.. After all the success.. After all the money.. The press, the awards, the celebrity.. It's just been about getting my mom to love me.. To tell me she's proud of me, That's all it's ever been." :"Yeah. That's all it ever is." ::Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis :"Letting go is never easy. As athletes, we have an expiration date, and even if our professional careers are substantial, that expiration date comes pretty early. Sometimes our.. our hearts are willing, but our bodies say no. And that happens to be the case with me. Because of this, I'll be leaving the game of basketball." :"Obviously, there are thing I regret.. Things I would like to take back... Things I would change if I could. But we all have to live with the residue of our choices.. And the consequences of our actions." :"I know that some of you may be concerned for me, concerned that I might be struggle with the fact that my career has been cut short. A Lou Gehrig said, "Today I consider myself the luckiest man on the face of the earth." Finally I won't be taking an questions tonight. Instead, there's a long interview conducted by Mouth McFadden at his website, mcfaddensports.com." :"I won't be taking ant questions tonight. But to ensure the investors of my company, now my former company, that you will be paid back in full 100%. Our mistakes shouldn't cost you a penny, and they won't. People say 'it's just business'. "Don't take it personally." Well, I think business is as personal as it gets. Just because the system allows it, it doesn't make it right." :"Some people never get to touch their dreams. Never get to know what that feels like never find that thing they love or get to do it for a living. So, is it a tragedy to have that taken away from you? No. The tragedy would be to lie awake at night, wondering, what if?" :"For those of you who believed in me once, I hope you can believe in me again.." :'For now, I say goodbye to this chapter of my life... And I look forward to what comes next." ::Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis at their press conferences. Voiceover Music '''Featured Music: *'Alien '''by ''Cary Brothers *'Broken Horse' by'' Freelance Whales'' *'Come to Me' by Casey Hurt *'Devilish Ways' by Jarrod Gorbel *'For The Summer '''by ''Ray LaMontagne And The Pariah Dogs *'Howlin' for You '''by ''The Black Keys *'Lost' by''' Aqualung *'''Off I Go (2010 Mix) by''' Greg Laswell *'Our Light '''by ''Jack Dolgen *'''River by Eugene & The 1914 This episode is named after a song by The Henry Clay People. Opening theme song performed by Matthew Ryan. Trivia *Even though she is credited Lisa Goldstein (Millicent Huxtable) does not appear in this episode. Episode References *Haley and Jamie discuss Nathan's accident and him leaving basketball this time being different. *Brooke and Nathan talk about their similar parental issues. *Brooke and Haley meet at the bridge Peyton and Brooke used to hang out at in their childhood. *Brooke talks to both Haley and her mother about everything she does in her company is to please her. *Jamie throws confetti when Clay gets out of the hospital like he discussed previously. *Brooke and Haley talk about starting Clothes Over Bros in their apartment to get over a boy and now she should put Bros over Clothes and focus on her wedding and Julian. *Haley arranges for Mia to perform in Portland. ("Music Faced") 8x05 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano